Metalowy błąd w obliczeniach
by Himezarippa
Summary: AU;Non Magic; Tłumaczenie "The Metal Miscalculation". Hadrian przez całe życie myślał, że jest Potter'em, teraz dowiedział się prawdy. Kiedy jego mutacja wyszła na jaw, poznał swoich prawdziwych rodziców- Magneto i Mystique. Dołącza do Bractwa, gdyż wie, że ludzie go nie zaakceptują...


**Tytuł**: Metalowy błąd w obliczeniach

**Autor przekładu: **Himezarippa

**Tytuł oryginalny: **The Metal Miscalutation

**Autor**: CrossoverGirl4Ever

**Link:** s/9093602/1/The-Metal-Miscalculation

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Beta**: Brak

**Długość:** In-progress

**1.**

Hadrian Potter jęknął zaraz po przebudzeniu. To był dziwny sen… Miał roczek i jego mama z tatą wyjęli go z łóżeczka ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem na twarzach. Mówili też coś co wprawiło go w konsternację.

- Nie martw się mały Damianie. Zabierzemy cię od tych dziwolągów mutantów, będziesz normalny, zupełnie tak jak my.

Wtedy też usłyszał krzyczącego mężczyznę.

- Nie! Zostawcie mojego syna - jakaś kobieta płakała za nim, za swoim synem… To wydawało się takie prawdziwe, zupełnie jak wspomnienie…

Spojrzał na lustro wiszące na ścianie. W ogóle nie przypominał swoich rodziców. Jego włosy były zawsze zadbane, krótkie z grzywką zasłaniającą lewe oko, no i miał bursztynowe oczy. Chociaż jedynymi momentami, kiedy takie były to wtedy, gdy był wściekły. Zazwyczaj jednak były w odcieniu morskiej zieleni, nie takie jak szmaragdowe oczy jego matki. No i jego ojciec zawsze miał roztrzepane włosy, przypominające szczurze gniazdo. Zastanawiał się teraz czy w ogóle był Potterem? Jego rodzice nigdy nie traktowali go jak syna. Bardziej jak dziecko, którym muszą się opiekować…

Nie zauważył, że od tych piętrzących się emocji jego oczy zmieniły się w bursztynowe, a metalowe obiekty w pokoju zaczęły wznosić się w powietrze, wirować i kręcić się. Nie zauważył również, że drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka weszli jego matka z ojcem. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy oboje westchnęli. Ten dźwięk sprawił, że jego głowa od razu się odwróciła. Oczy wciąż miał bursztynowe. Dostrzegł obrzydzenie na ich twarzach i jego złość minęła. Godzinę później, wyrzucili go i kazali mu poszukać jego prawdziwego ojca, Eric'a Lenhnsherr'a albo prawdziwej matki Raven Darkholm.

Ponoć posiadał ich moce, panowanie nad metalem i umiejętność zmienia kształtów. Kiedy zatrzymał się przy kiosku, zobaczył zdjęcie przywódcy Bractwa, Magneto. Oderwał kawałek gazety i wtedy pojawiło się nazwisko- Eric Lehnsherr! To było prawdziwe imię Magneto'a! Musiał odnaleźć Bractwo! Musiał odnaleźć swojego ojca!

Po zadaniu wielu pytań i uzyskaniu wielu odpowiedzi o tym gdzie może być Bractwo, wreszcie dostał odpowiedź od żałośnie wyglądającego mężczyzny żyjącego na ulicy. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jego ojciec miał rację, ludzie byli żałosną obrazą dla Homo Sapiens. Był Bogiem przeciwko robactwu, był lepszy od nich! Teraz stał przed metalową bramą mającą za sobą olbrzymią posiadłość. Nie widział innej możliwości jak użycie swoich mocy by otworzyć wrota. Zrobił to , uniósł ręce i machnął dłonią jakby w najzwyklejszym geście, brama jęknęła ale ruszyła się i otworzyła. Dochodząc do drzwi zapukał. Usłyszał kroki zbliżające do drzwi nim te otworzyły się. Kobieta o niebieskiej skórze z jasnoczerwonymi, przylizanymi włosami i bursztynowymi oczami patrzyła się na niego, oczywiście czekając na to, co ten chce jej powiedzieć.

- Szukam Eric'a Lehnsherr'a, czy też Magneto. Naprawdę muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Kobieta przyglądała mu się oceniająco, oczywiście zastanawiając się czemu on może chcieć zobaczyć się z liderem Bractwa. Chłopak spróbował zmienić kolor swoich oczu na bursztynowy i po poszerzających się tej samej barwy tęczówkach kobiety, wiedział, że mu się udało.

- Za mną - powiedziała odchodząc. Podążył za nią zamykając za sobą metalową pokrywę frontowych drzwi. Czując, co robi wyraźnie się spięła. Po krótkim spacerze stanęli przed metalowymi drzwiami z wygrawerowanym „Magneto" na nich. Zapukała w nie, a po kilku sekundach drzwi rozsunęły się okazując duży gabinet, ale jedyną rzeczą, na której chłopak się skupił była osoba będą za biurkiem. Siedzący w środku pokoju mężczyzna spojrzał się na nich.

- Ah Raven. Kto to jest? Wiesz, że nie lubię tutaj obcych.

Nastolatek poczuł narastający gniew, jego oczy zmieniły się w bursztynowe, a metalowy kubek stojący na biurku został zmiażdżony w kulkę.

- Uspokój się chłopcze!

Wziął głęboki oddech uświadamiając sobie, że musi się uspokoić. Nie zauważył, że obie jego ręce stały się niebieskie, ale nie takie same jak u kobiety obok niego.

- Jak ci na imię dzieciaku? – Wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą.

- Cóż jeszcze kilka godzin temu myślałem, że mam na imię Hadrian James Potter, ale wtedy osoby, które brałem za moich rodziców powiedziały mi, co innego po tym jak wyrzucili mnie z domu, gdy moje moce się ujawniły – Magneto przyglądał mu się przenikliwie.

- Czy powiedzieli ci, jakie imię nosiłeś wcześniej? – Zapytał wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. To, co chłopak odpowiedział spowodowało, że oboje odetchnęli ciężko a ich oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Damian Eric Lehncherr.


End file.
